Kümmelkuchen und Bier
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: KOMPLETT Im Alter von 23 Jahren besucht Pippin seinen Vetter in Beutelsend und benimmt sich nicht so, wie Frodo es gehofft hatte. Übersetzung meiner englischen Geschichte Carawaycake and Ale.


**Author notes**  
Dies ist nicht meine Haupt-Seite. All meine Geschichten (deutsch und englisch) befinden sich auf Stories of Arda (der Link befindet sich in meinem User-Profil).

-

------

-

**Kümmelkuchen und Bier**

-

"Zwei Lammwürste, zwei Zwiebeln, Käse, Eier…", las Frodo vor.

Pippin eilte von einer Ecke der Speisekammer zur anderen, um alles, was sie brauchten auf ein Tablett zu laden. Er besuchte seinen Vetter in Beutelsend und da das Wetter schlecht war und sie seit dem zweiten Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatten, hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, einen Kümmelkuchen zum Tee zuzubereiten. Kümmelkuchen war eine schwere, recht würzige Mahlzeit, die in Anwesenheit eines Freundes - ein selten besuchter Vetter genügte jedoch auch - und bei einem Glas Rotwein am Besten schmeckte. Seine Mutter würde letzteres strengstens verbieten, doch Frodo machte vielleicht eine Ausnahme. Schnaufend hob Pippin das schwere Tablett auf und stolperte hinter seinem Vetter her.

"Gut." Frodo beäugte die Zutaten und krempelte zufrieden die Ärmel hoch. "Du schneidest die Zwiebeln."

"Ich hasse Zwiebelnschneiden", jammerte Pippin, der ebenfalls seine Ärmel hochkrempelte. "Kann ich mich nicht um die Würstchen kümmern, während du und die Zwiebeln…"

"Du schneidest die Zwiebeln", wiederholte Frodo entschlossen, wobei er seinem Vetter einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Demonstrativ nahm er ein Messer zur Hand und wandte sich der Lammwurst zu.

"Aber…"

"Pippin", sagte Frodo streng und nickte zum Gemüse auf dem Tablett, "Zwiebeln."

Pippin starrte seinen Vetter einen langen Augenblick an, während er darüber nachdachte, was diesen von seinem großen Bedürfnis Würstchen zu schneiden, überzeugen konnte. Unglücklicherweise fiel ihm keine Aussage ein, die nicht zu einem verärgerten "Pippin!" von Frodo geführt hätte. Mit einem schweren Seufzen machte er sich daran, die erste Zwiebel zu schälen.

Die Zeit verging.

Pippin schluchzte jämmerlich. "Warum quälst du mich?", fragte er, die Augen glitzernd vor Tränen. Frodo antwortete nicht, schenkte ihm stattdessen einen Blick, der Pippin schuldbewusst seine Augen abwenden ließ, als er sich an den vergangenen Abend erinnerte.

-

------

-

Frodo lächelte in seinen Krug, als er die Wirtsstube des _Grünen Drachen _durchquerte. Der alte Ohm Gamdschie hatte ihn vor zwei Bierkrügen an seinen Tisch gewunken, um die sehr wichtige Angelegenheit der Kartoffelkäfer zu besprechen - ein Thema, dass in den Augen des alten Gärtners nicht bis zum Morgen hatte warten können. Sein Sohn, Samweis Gamdschie, hatte ihm von der Insektenplage in Garten von Beutelsend berichtet und da der Ohm ein Händchen für Tüften hatte, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, selbst ein Wort mit dem Herrn von Beutelsend zu wechseln.

Frodo runzelte die Stirn, als er sich in einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Etwas fehlt. Ein lautes Kichern von einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes erinnerte ihn daran, was es war: Pippin! Der junge Tuk saß am Tisch von Päonie Bolger und ihren Freundinnen. Päonie Bolger! Von allen Mädchen im Auenland musste sein Vetter ausgerechnet mit dem Begehrtesten liebäugeln. Es hatte den Anschein, als könne Pippin seine Augen nicht mehr von dem hübschen, doch viel älteren Mädchen abwenden. Leider war es jedoch nicht ihr Gesicht, das das meiste seiner Aufmerksamkeit erhielt.

"Tuks", murmelte Frodo, wobei er auf den Tisch zuging und sich neben Pippin pflanzte. In einer gemütlichen Geste legte er einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen. "Hallo, Vetter!"

Zwei von Päonies Freunden, Frodo erkannte Ivy und Lily, steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, flüsterten und kicherten. Päonie schenke ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.

"Frodo!" rief Pippin aus, während er sich überlegte, auf welches Gesicht er seinen Blick richten sollte. Dann entschloss er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich für einen der vielen Vettern zu entscheiden und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den drei Mädchen zu. "Das ist mein Vetter!" verkündete er mit einem heiteren Grinsen. "Ein Vetter väterlicherseits…", laberte er, die Hände zuckend und die Stirn in tiefer Konzentration gefaltet. "… ein weit entfernter Vetter", schloss er dann und schenkte dem Herrn von Beutelsend ein besonders breites Grinsen.

Der Geruch von Bier wehte Frodo entgegen und er rümpfte die Nase, während der junge Tuk in seinen Erklärungen fort fuhr. Seine heitere Stimmung geriet ins Wanken. Er schenkte den Mädchen ein süßes, entschuldigendes Lächeln, ehe er eine Hand über Pippins Mund legte und den kauderwelschenden Vetter aus dem Gasthaus führte.

Eine sommerliche Brise hieß sie willkommen. Pippin blickte benommen zu Frodo. Die Sterne spiegelten sich in seinen glasigen Augen. Er grinste dämlich.

Streng in das Gesicht seines Vetters blickend, schluckte Frodo seine wachsende Unzufriedenheit. Vorsichtig ließ er von Pippins Arm ab. Der junge Hobbit schwankte, stolperte und wäre beinahe hingefallen, doch Frodo konnte ihn gerade rechtzeitig auffangen. Er seufzte schwer. "Wie viele Krüge hattest du?"

Frodo hatte seinem Vetter nur einen erlaubt, doch Pippin sah weitaus schlimmer aus. Hatte er ihn nicht gebeten, sich zu benehmen? Heiderose Tuk würde nicht einmal diesen einen Krug gutheißen. Sollte sie erfahren, dass ihr Sohn während seines Besuches in Hobbingen ausgesprochen betrunken gewesen war, würde sie Frodo den Kopf abreißen - und Pippin noch dazu.

Pippin dachte über die Frage nach, sein Gesicht eine Maske der Konzentration. Schließlich hob er seine Hand und zählte seine Finger ab. Als er die gewünschte Zahl erreicht hatte, kicherte er vergnügt. "Vier", verkündete er stolz und heftig nickend. Er blinzelte, als sich die Züge der Gesichter vor ihm veränderten und entschied dann, dass die Sterne sehr viel schöner anzusehen waren. Sie drehten sich nicht so sehr.

Nach einiger Zeit langweilte er sich jedoch und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die vielen Gesichter, die die seines Vetters waren. "Können wir wieder hinein gehen?", wollte er wissen. "Du musst wissen, Päonie und ich führen gerade diese wundervolle Unterhaltung."

"Päonie, mein lieber Pippin", sagte Frodo so ruhig, wie es ihm möglich war, während er seinen Vetter kopfschüttelnd die Straße entlang führte, "ist weit außerhalb deiner Reichweite."

"Um ehrlich zu sein", warf Pippin ein, wobei er versuchte, sich aus Frodos festem Griff zu befreien, "waren wir uns ziemlich nah." Als er Frodos entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, brach er in unkontrolliertes Gekicher aus.

-

------

-

Pippin blicke gierig in die Pfanne, in der Frodo Zwiebeln und Würstchen anröstete. Ein verlockender Duft erfüllte die Küche und Pippins Magen, der an diesem Tag kaum gefüttert worden war, machte sich laut knurrend bemerkbar.

"Etwas fehlt", bemerkte Frodo, wobei er gedankenverloren von der Pfanne zu seinem Vetter blickte. Pippin war dabei Eier, Milch und Sahne für die Sauce zu verrühren. Pippin begegnete seinem Blick und begann zu kichern - dasselbe Geräusch, das ihn in der vergangenen Nacht nach Hause begleitet hatte. Frodo schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer etwas verärgert über die Unvernunft des jungen Hobbits.

"Käse", ließ Pippin ihn wissen und deutete über seine Schulter hinweg auf eine Schüssel mit eben jenem Inhalt. Ein breites Grinsen, das nicht gewillt war, sein Gesicht wieder zu verlassen, erleuchtete seine Züge. Er fragte sich kurz, ob dies eine weitere Folge des Bieres der vergangenen Nacht war. Das Bier war definitiv gut gewesen und die Mädchen, mit denen er sich den Tisch geteilt hatte, ebenso. Schade nur, dass er sich nicht mehr an ihr Gespräch erinnern konnte - womöglich verpasste er eine wichtige Einladung - und dass Frodo nicht gewillt war, ihm davon zu erzählen. Frodo sprach lieber von anderen Dingen - einer Strafpredigt, zum Beispiel.

Während Pippin weiterhin die Sauce verrührte, gab Frodo den Inhalt seiner Pfanne auf den Teig. Auf einen fragenden Blick brachte Pippin die Sauce und schüttete sie über den beinahe fertigen Kümmelkuchen. Das getan, stellte Frodo den Kuchen in den Ofen und die Vettern gingen dazu über, die Küche aufzuräumen - eine Aufgabe, die Pippin nutzte, um weitere Fragen über gewisse Damen zu stellen, mit denen er gesprochen hatte. Aber Frodo, wie immer, meinte, er täte besser, nicht zu wissen, was geschehen war.

"Etwas fehlt", bemerkte Frodo plötzlich gedankenverloren, während er die Pfanne schrubbte. Pippin runzelte die Stirn, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. "Kümmel!"

Pippin blickte fassungslos zu seinem Vetter, als dieser zum Schrank eilte, das Gewürz holte und den Kuchen damit bestreute. "Du hast die wichtigste Zutat vergessen!"

Frodo zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern, ehe sie beide in lautes Lachen ausbrachen.

**_ENDE_**


End file.
